I am Stiles Hear me Roar
by CrossingOver
Summary: Stiles has been taken for granted since day one. He doesn't complain and is glad to do his part. He's fatally wounded and is given "The Bite" to save him. Did the pack lose their old Stiles when they traded up to the new and improved model? No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned thus far nor do I own Teen Wolf.

With that said, Enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski was a lot of things. He could be called loyal, clever, innovative and intuitive. He had been called stubborn, sarcastic, forgetful and addle brained. The most important thing that no one knew about Stiles; himself included, was that he was utterly and completely taken for granted.

He was currently flying around his kitchen making the after practice lunch for the others since Derek didn't seem to be in any hurry to build an actual kitchen at his place. Stiles just assumed that the thought of a gas stove or an electrical fire freaked the alpha out. It wasn't a sound idea but that was just how Stiles' mind tended to work. He was now working on auto pilot after helping Scott cram all night for an exam that morning after promising Stiles that he would be 'studying' with Allison the day before. Derek prefers roast beef and hates tomatoes, Jackson throws fits if his crust isn't cut off, Lydia is on an all fruit and veggie detox, Allison wants a veggie wrap and Scott always has whatever Allison is having. Stiles grabbed his laptop and research material before dashing out the door.

Stiles arrived at Derek's house three minutes early and gave himself a pat on the back. He dropped his books and computer on the porch before grabbing the food and drink coolers. He raised his fist to knock on the door only to realize that it had swung open and in its place stood a surly looking alpha.

"You're late." It was succinct and to the point. Stiles just stared with an open mouth.

"I was on time and you don't even have a watch, so how do you know what time it is?" Stiles was rather proud of the fact that he had gotten the statement out before he began to wonder how Derek told time. Did he look at the sun's position in the sky or could he feel it due to some supernatural sense. He'd have to google that-.

Snap! Snap! "Hey, Stiles!" Derek had been snapping his fingers and yelling at stiles for a few seconds while the time issue had taken first priority in his mind.

"I can tell time with my cell just like everyone else and you made it to my door two minutes late! I expect punctuality out of everyone." Derek stalked off into the darkness of the hous and left him staring between the pile of stuff that he'd been hauling between the jeep and porch for the last five minutes. Stiles sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was progressing as normally as it could with three werewolves, a huntress and a...umm...a Lydia. The betas were currently dodging Allison's arrows while Lydia cheered them on and listened to her mp3 player. Stiles took the moment to show Derek the tracking app that he thought would be great for logging the speed, distances and routes of their jogs. Scott and Jackson would just run behind Derek until he noticed that he was on the verge of having to carry them back. The remainder of the time was spent having his research corrected.

"Hey, everyone listen up! Thirty minute lunch break and then we finish up with a jog." Derek then headed over to the cooler and grabbed the sandwich with his name on it and a water allowing the others to run over and grab theirs. They found out during their first practice that thirty minutes did not mean thirty one minutes. Derek had grabbed Jackson's muffin and lobbed it off into the distance. Jackson still thought about the lucky squirrel that probably feasted on that while he was sparring with an empty stomach and a broken spirit.

Stiles saved his page on the "Werewolves vs Skin Walkers" chapter and headed over to the cooler. The now empty cooler that should have had a sandwich in it with "This is Stile's Sandwich" on it was not a welcome surprise. His sandwich had meat, tomatoes and the crust on it, so that ruled out everyone except the one person that ate just about anything with the misfortune of ending up near his mouth.

"Scott? Dude, you ate my sandwich!" The person in question had the gall to look surprised that he'd been found out. How dare he look pitiful with Stiles' crumbs on his face. Upon swallowing the last of the only thing that Stiles had left to look forward to, he said the one thing that Stiles hadn't expected.

"Dude, I thought that you mixed up the names because you know that I don't eat veggie burritos or whatever that was. Besides, I need the protein so that I can get stronger and protect you guys." He even began to look as though this was completely justified until the "you guys" in question looked a bit doubtful about his ability to protect them.

"He's lying! Right Derek? I heard it that time! Wasn't that a skip on the 'I thought that you mixed' portion and on the 'I don't eat veggie' part?" Jackson was beaming at the fact that he could finally tell the difference. He completely missed the fact that Scott looked as though he'd been kicked and the fact that Stiles looked as though he'd wanted to do the kicking. Scott thanked any listening moon deities for Derek standing and motioning them all back outside to continue with their training. Stiles just stood there at a complete loss as Allison gave him a pat on the shoulder and followed the group out the door.

Well, this was just great. His bastard best friend had eaten both his lunch and the veggie wrap, leaving him hungry and more than a little pissed off. He'd give Scott the cold shoulder and would probably end up with a free ticket to see the Avengers this weekend. Yeah, that's definitely a solid plan.

Stiles walked outside to join everyone in the pre-jog briefing and found that there was no one in sight. No Derek, no betas, no girls or anything in sight.

"Hey, you guys forgot to take your favorite Stiles with you!" He yelled at absolutely nothing in particular. If they could hear him, then they didn't bother to answer. "Well, it's way too early to exercise after eating anyways. Don't look for me to cure your cramps because I'm on strike. You hear that!" He strode off purposefully towards nothing in particular until he found that his feet had carried him straight to the campsite that he and the werewolf formerly known as his best friend frequented. It looked as though someone had been there recently and left in a hurry. The fire was hastily smothered and nearly full cans of tuna that were possibly opened by a pocket knife or something were scattered about. Must have been some of the local homeless people. He wondered what could have caused them to leave so quickly and leave their food behind. The curious teen decided to walk around and do some detective work but called it quits. Even the birds and other animals decided to call it a day because even they stopped with their chirping and chattering. As Stiles stood there, he realized that he'd ignored all of the warning signs. The abandoned campsite, an utterly silent forest and most importantly the feeling that someone or something was directly behind him. He could not hear it or sense it in any way whatsoever, but _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that it was there. He heard a twig meet a nasty end and then the ground was rushing forward to give his face a high five. Searing hot pain coursed down his back and instead of thinking of ways to survive, his traitorous mind abandoned him for a single thought.

'Ha, take that Derek! You won't be ripping this awesome throat out with your teeth, the jokes on you."

Everything went black after that.

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts they're great motivators and also serve as a good kick in the pants. Hoped everyone watched the Season two premiere yesterday. Tune in for part two tonight! Loving the upgraded special effects.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, So, SOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I typed the new chapter and had my power go out before saving. During two different thunderstorms. The second time I saved it on a flash drive...which I lost. The next instance involved me speaking to my post-posting-beta (which sort of defeats the purpose, I know :( but helps me edit afterwards) and upon sitting down and saying "I'm ready to type"; I heard a crash and walked into the kitchen to find that all of the shelving in the pantry had collapsed. Ugh, I had to clean up capers and herbs de provence while everyone else enjoyed the Beacon Hills pool party. I would shake my fist at any errant spirits out there but their impeccable aim makes me err on the side of caution. Don't be surprised if you see any of my unfortunate happenings happen in later fics. I've got to have some fun, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a lightning rod for a computer and bad luck. Enjoy

Stiles woke up. No, it wasn't a matter of opening his eyes and becoming conscious of his current state of being and environment. He. Woke. Up. Sure he'd heard all about the heightened senses and they were overwhelming in a way that he couldn't describe. He was in Derek's house but it was as if he'd only been there in passing. He could see not only farther but the detail and depth were incredible. Stiles had gone completely Hi Def. Stiles attempted to listen for any mice or creatures hidden in the farther reaches of the house, but it seemed that most of the wildlife didn't take kindly to hanging around a pack of supernatural creatures. He sensed a presence outside. Large, long steady breaths and a strong pulse. Nothing else could be gleaned from the information and it was dismissed as simply being one of the others. He quickly decided that having a superior sense of smell wasn't necessarily an asset as he looked around the room in which he'd been left. There were discarded clothes in a corner and rags that were soiled with what looked a lot like blood. He wasn't quite sure but it probably explained his lack of a shirt. This experience was proving that he'd previously missed all of the subtleties and nuances that signified the presence of various beings in fluctuating moods and constantly changing activities.

Stiles came to a series of conclusions. The last thing that he remembered prior to waking up was immense pain in his back and neck. The only thing that could have left him without a single mark as a reminder of that attack would be Derek giving him the bite. Stiles stood up and marveled at the complete lack of effort that it required. He felt oddly disconnected from each step that he took to cross the room. It was as though he'd been trudging through thick mud all of his life before realizing that there was a dry, resistance-free path right beside it all along. No wonder Scott and Jackson had to screw up on purpose during lacrosse practice and at games. The other players never stood a chance. At this rate, he could join the varsity tennis team and completely demolish his opponents. Well, after he learned the rules and scoring system of course. He felt himself getting distracted and refocused on the changes that he'd gone through. That was a first. His mind had a way of creating a series of pathways that he could never backtrack through. There were still two ideas attempting to overpower his current thought process but he found that he could just push them aside or store them for later contemplation. Everyone had mixed thoughts on his intelligence. His grades proved that he had the smarts. The constant trips to the drug store also proved that the ability to focus wasn't exactly his strong point. Could being bitten also cure his ADD? Did it just speed up his mind or simply help it multi task? His thoughts were cut off as the identity of the mystery being outside was solved.

"Hey, make sure that you and Jackson stay at your house in case the sheriff comes by there. The girls are going to his house now." There was a moment of silence "I don't care what Lydia thinks." Derek hung up without a goodbye or anything remotely friendly. Stiles listened as the sound of the werewolf's footsteps got closer. Derek opened the door and looked startled for a moment before his "Alpha" mask slid into place as Stiles took in his measure.

"I heard your heart rate pick up when you came to but didn't hear you moving about. It seems that you could already teach those betas a thing or two. You even did a threat assessment. Your instincts are good. I'm going to show you how to control your abilities and control the urges associated with being turned." Stiles took this all in but the only thing that his assessment had resulted in was that Derek was a bit...boring. He tried to care but the older man just droned on and on about things that he either already knew or just couldn't find it in himself to care about. Derek was talking about what a new wolf should expect and Stiles allowed himself to block him out. He wandered around the room and examined the debris a bit more closely until the older male mentioned his father.

"Wait, what about my dad?" Stiles hadn't thought about him since overhearing Derek's phone conversation earlier.

"I said that Scott and Jackson took your jeep to Scott's house where the two of them will hang out under the pretense of Jackson being you. The girls went by your house and asked your father if you and Scott were there. They were told that they would be meeting at one of the two houses but couldn't get a hold of you. Afterwards they'd use the house phone to call Scott's house and ask if the two of you were there. They'd thank your dad and drive away. No questions asked." Derek was thorough without going into too much detail. He'd obviously taken everything into consideration except for the fact that Stiles would not be impressed in the least bit.

"That idea was dumb as hell." Short, sweet and as direct as it gets. "I now know what Lydia was complaining about. My dad can track me down better than any of you could ever hope to. He'd have no problem whatsoever walking into what has been like a second home to me since preschool." He added after seeing the alpha's face grow grim. "I must admit that I don't think that he'd get that far. He'd probably be too busy wondering why the girls would assume that we were meeting up at my place since the only vehicle present is his cruiser! I'm going to kill Scott for coming up with this half-assed plan."

"It was my plan!" Derek roared. His eyes took on the tell-tale glow signaling the transition from human to beast. "Apparently the first thing that you'll have to learn is not to blatantly defy your alpha!" He closed his eyes and focused on calming himself before looking at the beta...who was nowhere to be found. It was physically impossible to do anything in his presence without him being alerted. Knowing that Stiles had successfully left his presence; Derek found that dwelling on it wasn't going to be particularly useful. He bolted outside and followed the boy's scent straight to a tree. Stiles had climbed it but was long gone. It didn't make any sense. He climbed up and crouched on a thick branch. Derek went to leap to another branch before it hit him. He didn't even know which tree Stiles would have moved to. There were at least six trees within probable leaping distance and the possibilities multiplied from that point on. Stiles _knew_ that there would be no way to track him! Derek pulled out his cell and dialed Scott again. "Stiles is on the move and I have no idea what his mind set is. He left here pissed about the plan and the bond hasn't formed yet, so it's just you and Jackson for now. Send Jackson to wait outside Stiles' house until I get there." No more words were wasted as the Alpha took off into a hard run.

Thanks for reading. Love the reviews and encouragement. I'll be doing some hard soon. Stay tuned. And now for these messages, etc.


End file.
